Automatic splices are commonly used to connect suspended cables, such as overhead power lines, together. The lineman can simply push the cable into each end of the automatic splice, and serrated jaws on the interior of the automatic splice will hold the cable in place. Greater tension on the cable will result in increased holding force of the cable within the automatic splice.
A common issue with automatic splices is failure due to corrosion caused by water travelling down the cable strands and entering the connector body.